


Our Mess

by Bluestarshine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Pre-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: Caspar has some troubles he can't express, Linhardt has some worry he can't express. Both boys are messes and console one another through a hard time in their lives.





	Our Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider supporting me by commissioning me to write you a story of your very own: https://ko-fi.com/bluestarshine

Caspar continuously punched at the large sacks of flour that he smuggled into his room. His hands were wrapped with bandages, and his bare chest revealed several new cuts that had yet to heal. As sweat dripped from his face to the ground, he continued to take out his internal frustration out on the bags.

The noble’s mind was one big blue blur, not focusing on a single moment, but a handful of events that spiraled into what had built up into such frustration. Though his knuckles were bruised up the pain wasn’t noticeable, Caspar’s adrenaline-induced anger pushed his body into an aggressive nature that the boy never adorned.

However, he wasn’t aware of the amount of noise he was making. As soundproof as their rooms were, his grunting and exasperated breaths filtered across the dorms. Though most of the Black Eagle students were heavy sleepers, there was one professional sleeper that couldn’t get the rest he needed due to the short force of nature.

Before Caspar could land a right hook into the sacks a loud knocking cut him off and put his body into a feeling of fatigue once losing his rhythm. He limped to the door and opened it up to an angry Linhardt who looked as if he hadn’t slept in years.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Linhardt asked while tapping his fingers against the door in irritation. “Imagine if you woke up the Edelgard, you wouldn’t hear the end of it, and certainly wouldn’t come out without some injur-”

It was then that Linhardt noticed the health of his friend, his usual energetic and optimistic friend now looked completely defeated. Caspar had sunken in eyes as if he’d been awake for days, puffy red eyes with a hint at tears, and battle wounds all over his body.

“What happened to you?” Linhardt grabbed Caspar by the arm and pulled them to his bed where he sat the two down.

All the life looked to be drained from Caspar’s face. He wasn’t the same person that everyone knew and loved.

“Do you ever feel like the life you forge isn’t yours?” Caspar spoke softly, folding his arms into his legs and hiding his face in them. “Almost like no matter how powerful you can become, the world will always be against your stride.”

Linhardt looked up at the ceiling, pondering at how deep of a question was asked. Caspar wasn’t much of a thinker, let alone someone who got overwhelmed in emotions, so what brought him to such an alternate shift?

“I move along with the flow of the breeze, I don’t work against the force of fate, rather I use my abilities to influence it in my favor,” Linhardt said while struggling to console his friend. “Though that’s usually just scheduling my naps.

Caspar began to sob uncontrollably, taking Linhardt aback and throwing him off guard. Just how spontaneous could the boy be? A tearing sensation filled Linhardt’s heart as his friend fell apart in front of him, and he couldn’t think of anything to do.

Linhardt went out to reach for Caspar but was interrupted by the boy snapping his head to make eye contact. Flowing rivers moved down his face and dropped in tiny droplets to his legs and chest.

“No matter what happens, it always seems like I don’t make a situation better,” Caspar said between hiccups. “Everyone is working so hard to improve, and they’re making a difference in the monastery, but all I’m doing is creating trouble.”

“You know that isn’t true Caspar, you’re the voice of reason mostly when it comes to a fight,” Linhardt said, embracing the sobbing boy while rubbing circles into his back. “Yeah, you’re arrogant, and rush head first into battle, but when it comes to people you are so gentle and aware of everything.

Linhardt could feel the scars and cuts on his friend’s body, wondering just how much he puts himself at risk to ensure the safety of others. He pushed the boy back and began to focus on concentrating his healing magic into his palms.

He pushed Caspar onto his back and started to mend the boy’s wounds. Some of the scars would be unable to heal fully, but he did his best to make sure they weren’t somewhat noticeable. The boy’s body relaxed and his sobs began to fade as he was enveloped in comforting aura from the magic.

Once his back was finished, Linhardt had Caspar sit up and take off his bandages on his hands. They looked worse than he thought they would, his knuckles were bruised black, and his hands seemed to be worn out entirely.

Though Linhardt had a great stockpile of magic energy, he knew that his hands alone would take a majority of the magic he had in him. And although it would take most of his energy away, Linhardt activated his crest, holding Caspar’s hands in his own and focusing his magic energy into the boy’s hands.

“Why are you doing this for me?” Caspar said, yearning for more of this warm energy that flowed into him from his friend. “All this is going to do is make you more exhausted tomorrow, and the professor and Edelgard won’t like it if they catch you sleeping.”

“I’m sure this is a good excuse as any to take a day off, I’m sure they’ll understand.” He cupped Caspar’s face with his hands, and the boy leaned into the warm comforting touch.

Caspar could feel the life coming back to him, finally feeling at ease and free of worry. Linhardt wasn’t just mending to the wounds, he was mending his broken heart. This feeling was only enhanced when Linhardt moved his hands to the cuts and bruises covering his chest.

Linhardt’s heartbeat could be felt through his hands, and slowly both boys' heart’s synced with this close interaction. Without words to fail upon, both Caspar and Linhardt could sense one another’s feelings and thoughts, a close connection that neither had shared with another individual.

A small cut could be seen above Caspar’s lip, and with a soft brush of his thumb, Linhardt was able to remove any trace that it was there. And in the heat of the moment, Linhardt placed his lips softly against Caspar’s, neither boy reacting or denying the sensation.

“I need you to promise me that you won’t put yourself at risk anymore, no amount of strength will keep you unscathed from war.” He said once pulling away from Caspar’s lips. “Rely on our class and professor, rely on me.”

The boy’s heart practically jumped from his chest then, aching and punching against his chest and wanting nothing more than to selfishly keep these words and feelings to himself. Caspar rubbed his wrists and knuckles, feeling more relieved and tense free than earlier.  
“Okay, I promise,” Caspar pouted, feeling as if he caused so much pain and worry to the Black Eagles, and Linhardt.

“I think it’s about time I headed back to my room now, I hope you can slee-” Linhardt stood up but was interrupted when Caspar held onto his wrist and looked up to him with pouty dog eyes that the boy couldn’t possibly resist.

“Can you stay here tonight?” Somehow they both knew Linhardt couldn’t say no, and so they laid together, facing one another and arms and legs interlaced while they relished in the comforting heat shared between them.

In this position, it was hard to say anything without being abrupt or awkward. However, both boys found it quite easy to talk with each other for once, no longer held back by useless feelings or obstacles that would block out their words.

With their heart’s still synced in a rhythmic beating, the pair embraced each other tightly and took in every sensation their body could feel from one another. Linhardt too had been carrying with him internal pains, and Caspar could feel this in how desperately he clung to him as if he were a lifeline.

The air felt even lighter, almost as if they could no longer be worried by the past or the future as long as they were here together in the moment of their lives. Both boys could feel their eyes slowly closing shut as they no longer had to be alone with their struggles, and that they could both finally be at ease and sleep.

~

The following morning, soft snoring could be heard from outside the door, and before Edelgard could knock to wake the pair up the professor stopped her. Being the night owl the professor was, they were entirely aware of what happened last night.

‘Leave them be, they need some rest after all that happened, I expect to see them both perform to a higher standard come tomorrow.” Professor Byleth said while escorting Edelgard to the officer's academy.

Edelgard could only wonder what the professor had meant, but knowing the connection that Linhardt and Caspar had, she could only smile to herself and have faith in letting the pair take a day of rest.

In the room both boys left no room to spare between them, both entranced in a deep sleep that they had both been long needing. Their chests rising and falling in unison as they were no longer individuals, but shared allies and partners in life.


End file.
